1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a display shelf system and particularly a divider or dividers that are primarily used on a shelf titled from the horizontal.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofore when shelves contain products of different size and dimensions there have been permanent or some form of fixed vertical dividers rising from the shelves to maintain the products therebetween.
There are some prior art shelves which have sliding dividers. That is the divider includes some form of hook that extends over the back of the shelf and butts against a front flange that runs the length of the shelf. The disadvantage of such a structure is that the fastening means to hold the dividers are required to be inserted each time in openings in the shelves. This is time consuming and if they are not used the divider can move and the merchandise divided thereby may not maintain a neat stacked appearance.
Another known prior art shelf and divider system is referred to as "wire binning". In this case the dividers for metallic shelves are parallel wires fences of different lengths. The dividers include feet that are set in openings in the shelf. The disadvantage of such dividers is that there are no open areas between dividers that face a customer and it is difficult to remove merchandise for purchase. Further, such binning divides are usually of metal and create a heavy appearance.
Additional dividers that are used are glass dividers that fit on horizontal shelves and are held together by top metallic clips. Again the disadvantage is access to merchandise therebetween.